User talk:TallTitan70
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution to the Dr. Drakken page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :Mknopp (talk) 02:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) — Note:' This is an '''automated message', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Thank you I wish to thank you for your contributions. As you've probably noticed, I tend to come up behind you, and others, and fine-tune your edits closer to Manual of Style compliance. PLEASE do not lose heart. There is a lot of work yet to be done for the '''''Compliancy Overhaul, and the other main editors and I have a lot on our plates in other venues as well. So I thank you for helping shine spotlights on certain articles and sections. --Love Robin (talk) 21:04, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ron's five That bit of trivia is becoming less trivial. How about expanding it into an actual section? I recommend as a header4 sub of Bravery Without Kim . It will have to be in-verse POV and maintain the refs. If you need more refs, look to the Reference Policy Table. G'luck --Love Robin (talk) 00:42, September 7, 2013 (UTC)